Dangerous Ground
by viper-sindel
Summary: After being found outside the school, one young woman becomes the driving force behind a new mutant movement. LoganxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

**Classes were back on schedule, now that Xavier, Jean, and Scott were back. No one but the X-Men knew exactly how. They were just glad to have back the telepaths. It was nice having someone always there to listen, even when you couldn't see him/her. I, for one, found it rather unnerving that there was someone there that could read my thoughts whenever they wanted to.**

** Jean, once the mighty and deadly Phoenix, now had combined the two personalities and had complete control over her power. I'll consider that a very good thing. Her husband (finally!), Scott, made sure that she could never run away from her emotions or hide them away. He made sure she worked through every one of them. Logan… Well, let's just say he finally got over Jean. Rogue's power was back and she and Bobby were back together again and going strong now that Rogue had control over her power. It was nice, knowing she could touch you and not hurt you. Now, she was getting into the fashion statements. She really looked nice in those clothes. Jimmy, the source of the cure, was welcomed at our school, though most of the students ignored him, afraid of his ability. Warren was one of the only people that didn't ignore him and treated him like a regular person. Jimmy was really grateful for that. Rogue, Jubilee, and Katie (Kitty) grouped together to form the unofficial Logan Fan Club. That's a rather amusing room to stay in at any time. Ro (Storm) and I had been dating for quite some time, getting closer by the day. It was great. Hank was back at the school for a while, resting and enjoying the calm atmosphere. The U.N. didn't need him at the moment as peace talks had reigned supreme after the cure was found and distributed ****only**** to willing parties. There had been no activity from Magneto's crew for quite some time, though we all agree he should have had his power back by now. Everyone's wondering why he hasn't attacked yet and what he's planning to do next.**

** Right now, Ro was teaching her English class. Logan taught self-defense classes as well as power-training classes. Jean taught sciences. Scott taught mechanical classes. Xavier taught Mathematics and Ethics. Hank took over the classes of Psychology and Sociology. Kids were loading into those classes like crazy. As for me, I had the days mainly to myself. I just made sure that the students stayed in class during class time and weren't roaming the halls or grounds without a pass. Right now, I was on a stroll around the campus, looking for stray students. So far, I'd only caught two. That's a good number, considering there's usually an abundance of them during the last period of the day. I smiled and soaked up the sun, enjoying the warm day. A 77° day. Not too hot and yet, not cold. That's a really good day in my book.**

** Then I saw a shiny glare not far from me, yet off the beaten path. Must be a kid attempting to hide in the brush. So, being the wonderfully wise person that I am, I walked over and went to scold them. With every step closer, my stomach dropped another notch. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The form wasn't moving. As soon as I could see it clearly, I stopped dead in my tracks. The stench of blood invaded my nose as I looked upon the body of a teenage female. Numerous cuts and bruises littered her body. Getting my senses back, I darted over and grabbed her wrist. There was a pulse, slow and barely noticeable, but a pulse nonetheless. With little to no hesitation, I picked her up and ran back towards the school. Then I teleported into the hospital wing. Next, I teleported right into Jean's classroom, to the very back. She saw me and frowned.**

_**What is it?**_

** I hesitated. Jean tensed.**

** "Class is dismissed for today," she said. Instantly, everyone ran out of the room with a whoop of joy. "What is it, Kurt?"**

** "Just come with me," I replied, taking her arm. Then I teleported us back down to the hospital wing so she could see the girl. Jean only started for a moment, then got back down to business. She began to work on the girl, hooking her up to machines and wires. I stood to the side helplessly.**

** "Where did you find her?" she asked.**

** "In the brush, next to the road," I answered. "Will she be all right?"**

** Jean hesitated in answering. That was never a good sign.**

** "It's too soon to tell," she replied. Then she gave me a reassuring smile. "Go back to your rounds. I'll contact you if there's any change."**

** I nodded, giving the kid one last look before teleporting out. Why stay? I was useless there anyway.**

* * *

**I was floating in a black abyss. All around me was darkness.**

_**Am I dead? Where am I?**_

** There were voices all around me, along with a constant beeping noise.**

_** Why can't I open my eyes?**_

** The voices grew more frantic around me.**

_** They're outside! Help me… please… someone… anyone… help…**_

* * *

** I watched in disbelief as the charts began to go haywire. What was happening? Logan, Kurt, Ro, and Hank were all talking at once, trying to explain what was going on. I pressed on the keyboard and the other machines. Nothing was responding! We were going to lose her!**

_**Calm down, Jean. This is a sign of someone with great power, struggling to wake from her unconscious state. Disconnect the wires.**_

** I relaxed, hearing Xavier in my mind. Following his wisdom, I followed orders. Soon enough, the main monitor calmed down, the brain waves becoming normal once more. It was a good thing. She was safe once more. Then, slowly, she began to open her eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

**Finally, my eyes opened. Immediately, I was forced to close them as the light blinded me. I took in a deep breath, hissing as the pain hit my body like a freight train. Immediately, all the voices silenced around me.**

** "Ow," I muttered.**

** "Can you hear me?" a woman asked. Her voice said she was right next to me.**

** "Loud and clear," I replied. "Where am I and is there a way to dim the lights? They're blinding me!"**

** A chuckle was heard and I saw the brightness against my eyelids fade slightly. Slowly, I opened my eyes once more. Standing to the side of me was a woman with brown eyes and red hair. She must be the doctor. Gingerly, I sat up and looked around. My body screamed in protest at the movements, but I smothered it. There was a blue, furry man, a woman with white hair, and a greenish-bluish-darkish guy all standing at the end of my bed. It was the last man I set my eyes on that caught my attention. He was the most normal-looking one of the bunch.**

_** Why is he familiar? Can it be? Can it possibly be… Isaiah?**_

** "Who are you?" asked the redhead. I looked at her once more, watching her carefully as she checked over my injuries. The fact that the only things between me and the rest of the crew was a thin sheet finally hit me and I was glad the doctor was holding it up till I noticed. I gripped it tightly and held it up to my neck, determined to not let them see more than they had to.**

** "I'm Nova," I replied.**

** "Nova what?" she asked.**

** "Nova Maelstrom Rose," I replied. "And you all are?"**

** "I'm Dr. Jean Grey," she answered calmly. "These people are Ororo Munroe, or Ro, as we call her."**

** The white-haired woman nodded her head at me.**

** "Logan," said the normal looking man. I relaxed and sighed inwardly. He wasn't Isaiah. Swallowing my momentary hesitance, I switched my gaze to the weird one.**

** "I'm Kurt Wagner," he said, shaking my hand carefully. "I found you and brought you here."**

** "Well, thanks… I guess," I told him, trying to be grateful. He noticed, as did the blue fur-ball.**

** "I take it you aren't sure whether you're safe, are you, young one?" he asked.**

** "No offense meant, but I'm talking to a fur-ball and a bunch of other people that I don't know in a strange place that I've never been with more injuries than I can count," I retorted. "Does that sound like a safe situation to you?"**

** "It does when those people are only trying to help you," he replied. "I'm Hank, by the way."**

** "Helping someone is one thing," I answered. "How am I to know that you aren't simply helping me for the moment till I meet some purpose and then won't turn around and harm me again?"**

** "Why on earth would we do that?" asked Kurt, shocked. "Is that really what you think?"**

** "Nova," Jean began. "I believe every person has the ability to sense whether people mean harm or not. Trust that sense. Do we mean you harm?"**

** I frowned.**

** "That sense has been wrong more than once so I've learned not to trust it," I said shortly. "Especially not with people I don't know."**

** "Well, I can assure you that the scenario you envision isn't what we have in mind," Jean assured me. "But there's someone that wants to speak with you in person, rather than mind to mind."**

** "A telepath?" I asked, raising a brow.**

** "Yes," she answered.**

** "That explains a lot," I commented. "You're all mutants, aren't you?"**

** "Yes," she answered calmly. "Does that frighten you or further the idea that we're a threat?"**

** "No," I answered. I was surprised to see all of them relax at my answer. "Many of my friends are mutants. Why would I be afraid of someone with **_**one**_** different gene?"**

** "Are you a mutant?" asked Hank gently. I frowned.**

** "Not exactly," I replied.**

** "Are you a human?" asked Kurt. My frown deepened.**

** "Not exactly," I replied. They looked like they were all about to ask a bunch of questions, but I cut them off. "Look… I know you're all up a creek without a paddle where I'm concerned and want me to elaborate, but right now, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"**

** They all nodded. I turned to Jean.**

** "Are there any clothes that I can change into for the time being?" I asked. She nodded and left to get some. "Who wishes to speak to me in person?"**

** "The head of this school, Professor Charles Xavier," Kurt replied. "How are you feeling? How much pain are you still in?"**

** "I'm okay," I replied. "The pain's no worse than I've had before. I'll live."**

** "Here," Jean said, laying clothes on the edge of the mattress. "Everyone out! A girl needs space to change!"**

** Everyone left except her and me.**

** "I'm just here to help you get into your things," she said, answering my silent question. I sighed and slowly got to my feet. I was glad that she was there to help, though I wouldn't say it. Finally, she got me into a pair of the school's sweats and a hoodie. I found it rather comfortable attire. I sighed again.**

** "What is Xavier like?" I asked.**

** "He's a very kind and understanding man," she answered. "He won't force you to answer any of his questions, but the more he knows about you, the better he can help you."**

** "What kind of questions will he ask?" I asked.**

** "Where are you from, your birthday, your age…just simple stuff like that," she replied. I relaxed a little.**

** "Will he ask what happened to me and how I ended up on your lands?" I asked. She paused.**

** "He may, but that doesn't mean you have to answer," she said softly. I relaxed a little more. The more I heard of this man, the more I found I liked him.**

** "He's easy to like, isn't he?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. Then she opened the door, revealing the rest of the group.**

** "You guys can go back to what you were doing before this," she told them. "I'm merely taking her to Xavier's office and I'm sure she won't admit anything with all of you hovering over her."**

** "I may not admit anything at all," I commented, looking over them warily. I didn't care what they said. All of them were giving me danger vibes. Jean seemed okay, but so had Matthew. I winced, banishing that memory from my mind. They all noticed.**

** "Are you all right?" Kurt asked. Was it just me, or was he the only one really concerned about my well-being?**

** "I'm fine," I replied. "Don't worry about me."**

** Then I followed Jean up three floors. On that floor, I saw it was the main floor.**

_** How many floors does this place have?**_

** She led me to a doorway and then knocked.**

** "Come in," came a male voice. It sounded elderly. Sure enough, as I walked in, I saw an elderly man behind a desk in a wheelchair. I raised a brow in silent question, then shrugged it off. It didn't really matter. "So, you are the young woman Kurt rescued. Nova, I believe?"**

** "Yes," I answered. "And you are Xavier?"**

** "Yes," he replied. "Welcome to my school for the gifted. Where are you from?"**

** "Respectfully sir, I wish not to speak of that nor what I am," I began. "My name, age, and birthday are all I am willing to share right now."**

** Xavier smiled.**

** "Very well," he said. "Then, what is your age and birthday?"**

** "I'm 17 years old and my birthday is June 2," I replied. "You can do the math to get the year."**

** His smile didn't falter.**

** "May I inquire as to how you are feeling, if your injuries are really bothering you?" he asked. I had to smile. This man was reminding me more and more of my grandfather. That was a good thing.**

** "I am as well as can be, all things considered," I replied. "Thank you for your concern."**

** "No need to be so formal," he teased. My smile widened.**

** "But it's so much more fun that way!" I replied childishly. He chuckled.**

** "Now, would you like to be enrolled in this school?" he asked. My smile faded as I thought about that.**

** "Why not?" I stated. "Sign me up."**

** "What classes interest you?" he asked, typing in his keyboard. I smiled.**

** "English 12, Anatomy, Psychology, and self-defense," I replied.**

** "Have you taken self-defense classes before?" he asked. I frowned.**

** "Not exactly," I replied. He caught the undertone and didn't press for answers.**

** "Logan will meet with you tomorrow morning to place you in one of the classes," Xavier stated. "That will decide where you'll be placed. Do you want a math class?"**

** "No thanks," I replied. "Math and I don't get along."**

** He chuckled at that. Then he got serious.**

** "I hate to ask, especially after you asked that I do not inquire into your past, but I have to know what abilities you possess," he said slowly, gently. I sighed.**

** "I was afraid of that," I commented. "I won't be able to explain right now how I can do all of it, so you'll just have to accept the fact that I can, okay?"**

** "All right," he answered calmly. I took a deep breath and began listing them.**

** "Telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, phasing through objects, freezing things in time, time travel, start fires and cause explosions, healing (myself and others), creating anything from thin air, and control of darkness and shadows are all of my abilities," I said. He whistled lowly.**

** " I was right," he commented. "You ****are**** a powerful being. Well then… Can you control all of them?"**

** "No, but I know what all of the triggers are," I replied evenly. "That is control, is it not?"**

** "Yes," he replied. "When Logan goes to place you, I would advise against using your abilities, except one of them. I will tell no one of all of your powers unless you want me to."**

** "Thank you," I said, smiling in gratitude. "Which power would you advise that I make known?"**

** "Make your power to freeze things in time known," he replied. "That's the only ability we haven't seen yet here. Welcome to the school, Nova."**

** "Thanks," I replied. "What am I going to do about sleeping arrangements and clothing?"**

** "Jubilee and Rogue have an empty bed in their room," he commented. "You'll be rooming with them. Ro can take you to get clothes tomorrow."**

** "Actually, could Jean take me instead," I asked hesitantly. "Nothing against Ro, but I don't feel like I can trust her near as much as I can trust Jean."**

** "That's unusual because most people see it the other way around," he commented, amused. Then he paused, like he was talking to someone through telepathy (which he probably was). Then he smiled at me. "Jean says she'd be glad to take you and is flattered that you trust her so. She would like to introduce her husband to you and have him come along tomorrow as well, if you don't mind, that is."**

** "If he's anything like her, then I'm sure I won't mind," I said with a smile. He replied to Jean telepathically and smiled.**

** "Thank you for your cooperation," he said. I nodded. "Now, follow me and I'll take you to your room for now. Rogue and Jubilee are both there and will guide you around the school until you're sure you can get where you want alone."**

** "Um, not to be rude, but I don't need a guide," I said softly, frowning. "I'm not an invalid. My powers will allow me to memorize the pathways to whatever I want. I won't need help in that area."**

** "At least give them a chance to earn your trust," he commented. I smiled again in amusement.**

** "I suppose I could do that," I teased. He smiled and then led the way down the hall and up two more floors. Then we went down a long corridor and stopped in front of a door. I felt the hall pulsing from the music within. I smiled. Perhaps this place wouldn't be so bad. Xavier knocked on the door and smiled as a teenager opened the door. She had brown hair with a streak of white in the front.**

** "Hi," she said. "I'm Marie, a.k.a. Rogue."**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

**"Hi," she said. "I'm Marie, a.k.a. Rogue."**

** "Nova," I replied, shaking her hand. She opened the door all the way and smiled as she let me into the room. It was a beautifully decorated room. The walls were covered with posters and pictures. The walls themselves (what you could see of them) were that painful white color. I smirked as I saw the beds. All three of them had tie-dye comforters. I smiled and looked at the other girl.**

** "Hi," she greeted. "I'm Jubilee!"**

** I shook her hand as well.**

** "The middle bed's yours and the middle closet's yours too," Rogue stated. "The bathroom is through that oak door over there and I can promise you it's not white."**

** I grinned.**

** "It's got a green color scheme," Jubilee said. "It's really nice."**

** "Isn't that Logan?" I asked, pointing to several of the pictures on the walls. They grinned.**

** "Yeah!" they chorused.**

** "You're the newest member of the Logan Fan Club!" Jubilee gushed. I quirked a brow.**

** "But I don't even know, nor like, Logan," I commented. "How can I be a fan if I don't particularly like him?"**

** They both looked like I'd slapped them.**

** "You don't like Logan?" they chorused incredulously. I sighed and looked at Xavier. He looked thoroughly amused.**

** "What were you thinking, putting me in this room?" I asked in jest. He laughed. It was a very infectious laugh. A few minutes later, everyone in the room was laughing. Finally, we calmed down and I smiled at them. "I don't like Logan yet because I don't really know him yet. Perhaps, in time, he will grow on me. At the moment, though, I'd rather not be part of a club that I'm not earnestly participating in. But, thanks for the invite. That was very kind of you to do for me."**

** "No problem," Jubilee said, grinning from ear to ear. "So, what do you know about our classy little school?"**

** "Everything I need to know," I replied. I couldn't help it. Her personality just made me want to smile.**

** "Question and Answer Time!" the girls squealed. Xavier chuckled.**

** "I'll leave you in their capable hands, Nova," he said.**

_** Remember, you don't have to do or say anything you don't want to.**_

_** Thanks Professor. I'll keep that in mind.**_

** He smiled and then left the room, closing the door behind him.**

** "So, how did you get here?" asked Jubilee.**

** "Kurt brought me here," I answered. Not quite the truth, yet not a lie. That would have to suffice for now.**

** "Who all have you met?" asked Rogue.**

** "Logan, Hank, Kurt, Jean, Ro, and Xavier," I replied. "And now you two!"**

** They smiled.**

** "How old are you?" asked Jubilee. "When's your b-day?"**

** "Seventeen and June 2," I replied. The two girls smiled again as a bell rang.**

** "Well, I guess we'd better get to supper," stated Jubilee. I raised a brow.**

** "Is that what the bell signals?" I asked. They nodded.**

** "That's the meal bell," Rogue stated. "Two short rings signal the end of classes and short rings signal the time to switch classes. That long bell tells us the meal times."**

** I stored that in my memory. Then I followed them down the hall, tuning out their idle chatter. All around me, students were streaming into the hallway. Some were running, other walking. Loud conversations assaulted my delicate hearing.**

_** Does that kid have wings?**_

** Baffled, yet amused, I allowed myself to get a better look at him as he walked our way. Then my heart sank again.**

_**Isaiah?**_

** Another guy that looked like Isaiah! His wings looked like Isaiah's and his eyes were like his… Could it possibly be him?**

** "Hi," he greeted. "I'm Warren Worthington. What's your name?"**

** I shook my head to clear it and forced an almost believable smile for him.**

** "I'm Nova," I replied. "Nova Rose."**

** "Nice to meet you," he said. Yes, he was indeed like Isaiah. So polite when meeting new people. Still, I knew this… Warren was it… could never be my Isaiah. I just nodded and followed the group silently. I noted the surprised stares I got from the small group, but ignored them. All around me, whispers reached my ears.**

** "Who is she?"**

** "They say Kurt found her."**

** "Where?"**

** "Is she even a mutant?"**

** "What is she doing here?"**

** "Do you think she's available?"**

** "She's cute…"**

** "What do you think her power is?"**

** "I heard Xavier couldn't get her to talk."**

** "What's her power?"**

** "Is she one of us?"**

** "Look at her clothes! She must be some poor person they took pity on!"**

** "Not another student!"**

** I frowned at the snippets of conversations. I didn't like this one bit. Warren noticed.**

** "Don't worry about them," he told me kindly. "They're just not sure what to make of you yet. You'll show 'em all, right?"**

** I smiled, encouraged. I nodded and then let him lead me to their table. To my surprise, they had a table with the teaching staff. Xavier smiled at me.**

_** Settling in well, I hope?**_

_** As good as can be.**_

_** Have you revealed your power yet?**_

_** No. Why rush the discovery?**_

_** They need to know… soon, Nova.**_

_** I'll live until then. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.**_

_** That's what I was worried about.**_

_** Relax. I'll be fine. Besides, no one important has made me uncomfortable yet.**_

_** No one important? So some of the other students have made you uncomfortable?**_

_** They just don't know me yet. They'll learn to like me.**_

_** It's good to have you here, Nova.**_

_** Almost good to be here, Professor.**_

** I smiled to myself as I relaxed. Only then did I notice that Warren had brought me food. I smiled at him.**

** "Thanks," I commented. He smiled and nodded.**

** "I didn't know what you liked, so I got you a little of everything," he commented, slightly embarrassed. I found that rather endearing and looked at my plate to cover it. Sure enough, there was about one thing of everything on my plate. With another smile, I picked up my silverware and started in on the lasagna. After that, I started in on the cheddar-cheese-covered broccoli. Only after my stomach was full did I pay attention to the conversations around me. New members to our table were a strange man with some red-colored shades, a boy and a girl. I glanced at Warren. He was wrapped up in a conversation about politics with Hank.**

** "You all right?" asked Jean quietly, breaking off her conversation with Xavier. I looked at her, then shrugged.**

** "I just… I don't feel like I belong here yet," I answered, just as quiet. I was well aware that Logan, Xavier, and the new guy were listening. "Who're the newbies?"**

** "This is my husband, Scott," Jean said, pointing to the guy with the red shades. I nodded. "The boy down there is Bobby Drake and next to him is Katie, or Kitty as she likes to be called. You'll meet Peter later. He's probably skipping this meal in favor of studying. He does that a lot."**

** "Why do you have a table to yourselves?" I asked. My curiosity was getting the better of me.**

** "We're the elite group called the X-Men," she replied. "We save the humans from other mutants that wish them harm and Hank, you know Hank, he fights the system to get equal rights for mutants."**

** "So that's why he seems so familiar!" I exclaimed softly. "He's Dr. Henry McCoy, the U.N. Ambassador!"**

** "Yeah, that's him," Jean replied with a smile. "You know him?"**

** "Are you kidding?" I asked, surprised. "My friends speak often of him and Becky… Oh, Becky… I swear she has a crush on him. Love to tease her about it, I do. It's a very interesting thing to watch."**

** The more I spoke, the wider my smile became. She was listening intently.**

** "They often take over the T.V. whenever he comes on the news, just to hear him speak," I continued. "He has a lot of excellent points where Mutant Rights are concerned."**

** Jean smiled.**

** "He'll be glad to know that you know him," she stated. "So, other than feeling so out of place, are you adjusting okay?"**

** "Better than I expected," I replied. Then I frowned as I remembered something. "Why does Logan have a fan-club?"**

** "Because of my winning personality," he replied. I shook my head, a smile creeping onto my face. That sounded like something Isaiah would say.**

** That thought killed the mood. My smile vanished instantly as the sadness set in. Following it was the pain.**

** "Nova?" asked Jean, concerned.**

** "Sorry," I said, getting up. "But I have to go. Thank you for your time."**

** Then I turned and fled out of the building. I ignored the conversations that followed me, running till I could no longer hear them. I then fell to the ground, my legs no longer having the strength to carry me. There, on the soft grass, I let my pain envelope me. Every fiber of my being was in pain.**

_** Isaiah… Why? Why did you have to leave me?**_

** I pulled out the locket he'd given me.**

** "Isaiah…" I whispered, letting the tears fall down my face. "I miss you so much… I can't keep holding on. I know I promised I'd never give up, never let go, but… I can't do this on my own. It's almost like you're here, Isaiah. They both remind me of you. One's mutation is obvious. Wouldn't it be rather ironic if the other had your other ability?"**

** I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me as I let go of all my control, the tears now streaming down my face.**

** "Isaiah…" was my pained whisper…**

* * *

**I started as Nova got up suddenly and ran out. What had caused that? Confused, I didn't hear Jean until she hit me on the arm. I looked at her.**

** "What?" I asked.**

** "Go after her!" she ordered. "Go find her and bring her back to safety!"**

** So, not wanting to feel the Phoenix's wrath, I left the room and followed her. Then I heard her.**

** "-like you're here, Isaiah. They both remind me of you. One's mutation is obvious. Wouldn't it be rather ironic if the other had your other ability?" she was saying, barely above a whisper. Who was Isaiah? I stepped even closer, then saw the tears streaming down her face. "Isaiah…"**

** That name must have brought her great pain because then her tears sped up and became thicker. I didn't need to think. I just walked forward, kneeled down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I half expected to get hit, if not gutted for touching her. She just turned and cried into my chest, her hands on my shoulders. I held her close, letting her soak my shirt.**

** "Hey… It's okay…" I comforted softly. "Shh… It'll be all right… Just let it out… That's it…"**

** She cried for a few more minutes, then sat up, wiping the stray tears away.**

** "Sorry," she apologized.**

** "For what?" I asked. "For getting my shirt wet? It's not that big of deal. Jean does it every now and then as well."**

** I paused and let her calm down.**

** "Why did you come out here?" she asked.**

** "I came to see if you were all right, which you most certainly are not," I replied. "What's bothering you? If it's something personal, I promise I will tell no one."**

** She seemed to ponder that for a while, then sighed. She handed me a locket. Without a word, I opened it and stared. On one side was a picture of a slightly younger her. On the other side was a young man. He had Logan's face shape, but he had Warren's eyes. My eyes widened, then closed as I understood.**

** "This is Isaiah?" I asked.**

** "Yes," she answered softly.**

** "He was your love, wasn't he?" I asked. There was a pause and I could almost sense her pain.**

** "Yes," she answered. The pain was evident in her voice. "He died in a shipwreck, along with Kalub and Kamiel."**

** "Kalub and Kamiel?" I inquired.**

** "My twins," she replied. "My children. The sea claimed all three of them in one day. I miss them all, terribly…"**

** I pulled her into my arms again and just held her. Outside, I was completely comforting. Inside, I was shocked beyond words. This child was a mother! She had been a mother! She had lost both her children and her boyfriend at the same time!**

_** Jean?**_

** I wasn't sure she'd hear me. Luckily, she did.**

_** Yes, Scott?**_

_** Just a moment.**_

** I looked at Nova.**

** "May I tell Jean and only Jean about this?" I asked. She looked up into my eyes, searching them for good will. Finally, she nodded, giving her consent.**

_** Jean, Nova has told me some disturbing news. You must promise me that you won't tell anyone else. I promised her that only you and I would know.**_

_** I promise.**_

_** Jean… She was a mother of twins…**_

_** WHAT!**_

_** She lost them both, along with her boyfriend, in a shipwreck.**_

_** That's terrible!**_

_**My guess is that it was less than a year ago, judging by the locket and the pictures in it. The wound also seems fresh, considering her pain. Jean, I don't know what to do to comfort her about something like this.**_

_** Just tell her that they're in a better place and then just relax and let her relax as well, okay?**_

_** Thanks.**_

_** No problem.**_

** I shifted her to a more comfortable position, then picked her up in my arms, bride-style. She tensed for a moment, then relaxed again.**

** "Logan's face reminded you of him, did it?" I asked quietly. She hesitated.**

** "Not exactly," she answered. "It was more what he said. It sounded like something Isaiah would have said. Their faces are so alike, yet so are their personalities… I don't think I'll be able to fight him in our self-defense classes. I don't even think I'll be able to pay attention, not with him reminding me of Isaiah all the time. I won't want to hurt him…"**

** I smiled.**

** "Did Isaiah teach you how to fight?" I asked. She nodded. I could tell she was getting tired.**

** "He made sure I knew how to protect myself," she answered. "He was even starting to teach Kalub and Kamiel."**

** "You fought him," I commented. "Why would it be so hard to fight him again, even if it isn't really him?"**

** "Because I may say the wrong thing when I harm Logan or he harms me," she replied tiredly. "I may react to him like I do-did Isaiah. That's the problem."**

** "I'll see what can be done," I told her. "Just go to sleep. Tomorrow, all of this will be behind you. Logan ****will**** have to fight you and you ****will**** have to react in order to be placed. In the mean time, I will talk to Xavier about changing your trainer."**

** "Thank you," she said softly.**

** "What is your ability, anyway?" I asked. She sighed.**

** "I can freeze things in time," she replied. That surprised me.**

** "Cool," I commented. I felt her smile against my shirt. Then I let her rest. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep in my arms. Ignoring the questioning looks from both my colleagues and the student body, I carried her up to her room. Once there, I pulled back the covers on her bed and laid her down on it. I took off her shoes and then covered her up.**

** "Good night, Nova," I whispered, kissing her forehead. Don't ask why I did that, I just did. It almost seemed like I was supposed to. Then I walked out. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was responsible for her, almost like a father to her since she trusted me with the truth about Isaiah, Kalub, and Kamiel. Perhaps that was her place here, why she ended up here and why Kurt had found her in such bad shape. At least she'd have me. I could be her father, if she'd let me…**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

**I woke the next morning, not sure I saw what I did yesterday. The ceiling was covered with posters of Logan.**

_** Was yesterday real? Did I really tell Scott, someone I don't know well, about one of the deepest scars I have?**_

** I felt around my neck. To my shock, my locket was gone! I sat up quickly, noting that it was still dark out. A glance at Rogue's alarm clock said it was 5:30 a.m. I sighed. That wasn't a good thing.**

_** What happened to my locket?**_

** Then I remembered. Scott had it. He hadn't given it back yet. He must have forgotten to. I guess I can get it back later. I'll bet he won't be up yet.**

**Then I saw a stack of clothes next to my bed, along with a note. Curiosity peaked; I got out of bed and picked up the note, deciding to read it. I smiled at the neat writing. It was from Jean. So like her to make sure that I wasn't worried about anything.**

_**Nova,**_

_** These clothes are for you. They're some of my old ones. Feel free to discard them if you don't like them.**_

_** Jean**_

** I smiled and tried on the clothes. They fit perfectly. The outfit consisted of a pair of black pants that flared out slightly at the bottom. Along the flare was a flame. That was awesome. The top was a v-cut, long-sleeved, black shirt. The v-cut wasn't deep, ending just before the curve of my cleavage. The top would accent that cleavage. That was cool. The ends of the sleeves flared out as well, flames there as well.**

_** Thanks Jean.**_

** I didn't know if she'd hear me, but I hoped she would. I'd chosen not to reveal my power of telepathy yet.**

_**You're welcome. By the way, Scott has your locket. He'll bring it to you at breakfast.**_

_** Thanks again.**_

_** No, thank you for trusting him… us.**_

_** Not to would be a chore.**_

** I could feel her smile and then I felt her leave. I smiled and put on the black shoes. They were very comfortable and I created a brush. I brushed my waist-length hair. Then I looked in the mirror. This outfit really brought out my features. My perfect sized hips, slim waist, and generous bosom were accented. The fabric clung to me like a second skin. My black hair cascaded down my back, the red tips touching my waist. My crimson eyes looked back at me. My tanned skin was accented just right by the color of the fire that I just had to smile. Different or not, I was a reasonably attractive young woman. I set the brush down on my bed and sighed.**

_** Now what?**_

_** You could go for a walk.**_

_** Will anyone be out and about, Jean?**_

_** No. None except Logan, maybe…**_

** That made me pause and reconsider my plans. Finally, I just accepted the fact that I'd be running into him regularly and let it slide.**

_** Thanks.**_

_** No problem.**_

** I smiled and left the room silently. I smiled as I took in the morning air. Today was going to be one of those not quite warm days. I smiled and relaxed. Then I turned to the left and walked down the sidewalk. I guess it was a pathway for walkers like me. The world looked much more beautiful in the morning when there was no one around to destroy the silence. Then I heard him. That killed the mood. I heard him before I saw him. He came jogging up the sidewalk towards me. I frowned, watching him come.**

** "You're up early," he commented, stopping next to me.**

** "So are you," I replied.**

_** He's not Isaiah. He's not Isaiah. He's not Isaiah.**_

** "What're you doing up this early?" he asked.**

_**He's not Isaiah. He's not Isaiah. He's not Isaiah.**_

** "Just going for a walk," I replied evenly. He ran a hand over his face and then through his hair.**

_** Damn that was sexy… So much for the mantra…**_

** "Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked.**

_**Yes, because you remind me of my dead boyfriend and I'm fighting hard to resist you.**_

** "No," I replied, only to kick myself inwardly.**

_** IDIOT! Why don't you just welcome him into your bed as well?**_

** Instantly, I smothered that thought.**

_** He's not Isaiah. He could never be Isaiah. I won't fall prey to such petty feelings such as lust. Not with him!**_

** For some reason, I didn't believe myself.**

** "Did you and Cyclops get through your fit last night?" Logan asked as we began to walk. I raised a brow.**

** "Cyclops?" I asked.**

** "Scott," Logan replied.**

** "Why is he called Cyclops?"**

** "You're avoiding my question."**

** "Answer mine first."**

** "He's called that because his power allows him to shoot a powerful beam from his eyes, one beam. Cyclops seemed appropriate. Now answer my question."**

** "Yes, we did get it figured out, sorted out. What's your alias?"**

** "Wolverine."**

** "Why?"**

** In response, he held up a fist and long metal claws extended from his hand. My eyes widened.**

_** Oh my Ra! Isaiah could do that! Then again, he also could summon Warren's wings. Oh boy… I'm in trouble…**_

** "That explains a lot," I managed to reply. He didn't miss my unease.**

** "What's wrong now?" he asked.**

** "Nothing," I said.**

** "Liar," he retorted.**

** "It's nothing important," I covered up, hoping he would buy it and let it go. Fortunately, he didn't ask anything else on the subject.**

** "Nice clothes," he commented.**

** "Thanks," I replied. "They're gifts from Jean."**

** That seemed to startle him.**

** "Jean gave you those?" he asked. I nodded, frowning.**

** "Is that a problem?" I asked. He shook his head. "Liar. Something about that doesn't sit well with you."**

** "It's nothing important," he replied. That made me chuckle.**

_** That's just like what Isaiah did. He shot my words back at me too.**_

**I frowned as my mind began to become philosophical.**

_**Perhaps I'm meant to be with Logan… No. I can't do that to Isaiah's memory… But I'm not betraying Isaiah. I'm simply moving on. He'd understand…**_

** I glanced over at Logan.**

_** Then again, maybe not. He's too… feral… for me. That's it. He's too wild.**_

** I thought that the argument with myself was over, but my subconscious mind wasn't done. It left me with a very unwanted point.**

_** Then why did you dream of him in your bed last night and not Isaiah?**_

** Then, all was quiet. How was I supposed to reply to that? Tuning back into the outside world, I noticed that we'd walked quite a ways during my mental argument.**

** "What time is it?" I asked. Logan glanced at the watch on his wrist.**

** "Around six," he replied.**

** "What time are classes?"**

** "Around eight. Breakfast starts in a half-hour."**

** "Guess I'll have to be back by then, huh?"**

** "Yes. Your first class is with me so that I can place you. Then you'll go to Ro's class for English. After that, you go to Jean for Anatomy and Hank for Psychology."**

** "That sounds like a reasonable day."**

** Then there was silence as the sun began to rise. I smiled and watched it slowly climb over the distant woods. It was beautiful, especially when it hit the dew on the grass. I glanced at Logan, only to stare. The drops of sweat made his body glisten in the morning light. I was entranced! The hair on the side of his face was matted to his head by the sweat. I struggled to keep my hands at my sides and not reach up and wipe the sweat away. I tried to tear my gaze away before he saw me, but I couldn't!**

** "What?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.**

** "Nothing," I replied, finally able to break my gaze. My eyes were looking back at the school. Then I glanced back at Logan. "Forgive me."**

** "Huh?"**

** Then I froze him in time. With little to no hesitation, I took off at a rather fast walk back to the school. Three-quarters of the way back, I unfroze Logan and continued on. In my mind's eye, I could see him shake his head, then see me walking away. I could almost sense him running towards me. I knew he would ask questions, like why I'd frozen him and why I was beating it into the school. Just as I reached the doors, I glanced back. Sure enough, he was running towards me. Deciding to be annoying, I shot him a playful smile and then vanished into the school. There was no telling what was going on in his mind, not that I didn't have the ability to find out. Still, I didn't want to know. After all, he may think me the weirdest person on the planet. I then darted upstairs, up to Xavier's office. I glanced in the cracked open door. I was not surprised to see him up and working all ready. I smiled and walked in.**

** "Good morning, Professor," I greeted. He smiled.**

** "Good morning, Nova," he replied. "What brings you here this early?"**

** "See for yourself," I retorted, then played the memory of what I'd done to Logan through my mind. He laughed.**

** "He'll want to know why you did that," he commented. I smirked.**

** "That's what I'm hoping for," I replied. He shook his head with an amused smile.**

** "You're going to run him in circles, aren't you?" he asked.**

** "Of course!" I replied. "Where's the fun in being in a new place if you can't find someone to irritate?"**

** "Just know that it may backfire on you," he warned. I frowned.**

** "How so?" I asked.**

** "You may find that you really like him and, by that time, he'll be so fed up with you that he won't want anything to do with you," Xavier replied smoothly.**

** "As a friend or something more?" I asked, eyes narrowed.**

_** You aren't insinuating what I think you are, are you?**_

_** Yes, I am. Logan may not be Isaiah, but he **__**is**__** one of the most liked teachers here. He is also the center of your thoughts. I can see that right now.**_

** My frown deepened.**

_**You're mad, old one.**_

** He just smiled.**

_** Am I?**_

** Then I remembered something.**

_**How do you know about Isaiah?**_

_**While you were unconscious, your subconscious mind was calling out for him and his image kept passing through your mind. Relax, little one. None but Jean, Scott, and I know.**_

_** What else do you know?**_

** I hissed that. I didn't want him to know anything more.**

_** Not else. I'm disappointed that you trust Jean and Scott more than I, but I also understand.**_

** Then there was a pause and I relaxed.**

** "So, I remind you of your grandfather?" he asked aloud. I nodded.**

** "He was much like you," I replied. "He was kind and understanding as well. He also was known for his honesty, which I've heard you are as well. I almost feel like I have a whole other family here. Scott's like my dad in so many ways, too many to name. Jean's like my mom, understanding to the core. I think I'm going to like it here."**

** "Well, child…" he paused looking to the now closed door. "Come in, Logan."**

** I turned and looked at him with an amused expression. Inwardly, I shivered as I forced my eyes to remain on his face. He now wore a simple white, muscle-shirt and loose sweat pants. I could tell by the scent in the air that he had showered.**

_** Damn… he cleans up well…**_

** I heard a snort of laughter from Xavier and turned my face to the floor, letting my hair hide my blush.**

_** You weren't supposed to hear that.**_

** He just laughed even more. My blush increased.**

** "How may I help you, Logan?" asked Xavier, getting control of himself. I chanced a glance up, only to regret it as Logan's gaze caught mine.**

** "You can't," Logan replied. "Not unless you're done with my new student."**

** Xavier saw my face and I could sense him smile.**

_** Remember what I said, little one.**_

** I broke my gaze to shoot Xavier a dirty look, which he just laughed at.**

** "We're done," I said, getting up and walking towards the door. I weaved around Logan and walked out the door. Still, I'd been close enough to smell his aftershave.**

_** Nightshade… yum… Just like Isaiah…**_

** That jolted me back.**

_** Damn it! He's not Isaiah. He's not Isaiah. He's not Isaiah.**_

_** Keep telling yourself that but you'll still fall for him in the long run. You've all ready begun.**_

_** I don't appreciate that comment, Xavier… and… I WILL NOT FALL FOR HIM!**_

** Laughter entered my mind and I groaned inwardly. This sucked. Why was I so tempted by Logan and not Warren? Why? Why?**

** Soon enough, I saw Logan walking beside me.**

** "What was with freezing me this morning?" he asked. I shrugged, hiding the fact that his voice had made me shiver. I was glad my heart wasn't racing, glad I could control that at least.**

** "I just wondered if my power would work on you," I replied. "It was merely a test run."**

** "Why did you then run back to the school?" he asked.**

** "I didn't run," I replied. "While you were frozen, I walked back. Then I unfroze you once I was nearly to the school."**

** He stopped and grabbed my arm gently. I stopped and looked at him. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Every part of my body was tingling, branching down from his touch. Inside, I trembled at his touch.**

_** Down girl. He's not Isaiah. Down girl. He's not Isaiah.**_

** "What is going on in that head of yours?" he muttered. I knew I wasn't meant to hear it, but I did.**

_** Let's see what's going on in yours.**_

** I let my telepathy branch out to him. His mind was a bunch of fuzz so I closed out. Then I let my empath-ability flow through me to him. The emotions I felt caused me to smother a gasp. Confusion was apparent, but so was a strong longing feeling, a very familiar longing feeling… Lust… His heart was beating wildly, hurting his ribs. I pulled out and tuned back into the real world, only to realize, to my shock, that our faces were mere inches apart, his head having moved, not mine. I looked into his eyes in disbelief. Then, without warning, I pushed him away from me, froze him, and then darted to the lunchroom. There, I sat down next to Warren and unfroze Logan. Then another boy sat down next to me. I smiled at him.**

** "Hi," I greeted. "I'm Nova."**

** "Jimmy," he responded, shaking my offered hand.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

**"Hi," I greeted. "I'm Nova."**

** "Jimmy," he responded, shaking my offered hand. He seemed almost unsure.**

** "What's your power, Jimmy?" I asked. He gave me an unsure smile.**

** "I negate all mutant genes when someone enters my space, an area of a foot radius," he replied. My eyes widened as I smiled.**

** "No way!" I said excitedly. "That is so cool!"**

** He seemed really surprised by my response.**

** "You aren't going to run away from me because of my power?" he asked. I laughed.**

** "Why on earth would I stop hanging out with a sweetheart like you just because of some mutant trait?" I asked. "That would be stupid. More than stupid, that would be wrong! I'm not at all like that, Jimmy. Besides, one of my friends back home is a natural amplifier to anyone that comes within a foot radius of him. For example, if someone like Warren were to go near him, he'd give that person twelve wings instead of two. There were people that sought to use him and still others that avoided him, but I didn't see the point in that. He's a person too. He should be treated like one. So, why should I treat you any differently?"**

** Jimmy was surprised. I smiled and then saw Jean and Scott coming over. I waved and Scott sat down across from me, Jean at his side. They were comfortable where they were. Wordlessly, Scott handed me my locket. I smiled and put it back on.**

** "Sleep well?" he asked. I nodded.**

** "Thanks for coming out and talking to me," I said. "I needed that. And also, thanks for getting me to my room."**

** "It's no problem at all," he replied. Then I felt a set of eyes on my back before I sensed him standing right behind me.**

** "Yes, Logan?" I asked, turning to him. Once again, I smothered my feelings and remained almost normal to his eyes.**

** "Why is it, every time we start getting somewhere in our conversations, you freeze me in place and run off?" he asked calmly. My empathy power told me that this wasn't really his question.**

_** Your what power?**_

_** My empathy power. I have many powers. Don't tell anyone, Jean.**_

_** What is his real question, then?**_

_** I don't know that.**_

** "I run because that would mean revealing something to you that I'd rather leave buried for eternity," I replied.**

_** What else could he be referring to?**_

** I sighed and then sent Jean the emotions I had sensed earlier in the hallway. Then I sent her the memory of my chat with Xavier. Then I sent her the emotions I was feeling coming off him now. There was uncertainty, self-directed anger, fear, and, yes, there was still a lower level of lust. Then I looked back at Logan.**

** "Is that the only reason you're hovering over me or what?" I asked, covering up my swirling emotions with flat conversation. He frowned.**

** "It's time to see where we're going to place you," he said. "Come on."**

** I sighed and got up, following him.**

_** Well, I know why Xavier thinks you two will hit it off so hotly, but I don't agree that you'll fall for Logan. I agree with you. He's just too wild.**_

_** Thanks, Jean. That means a lot, coming from you.**_

** We were now in the training room and I frowned as I saw that we were the only ones here.**

** "Why are we doing this now?" I asked.**

** "So that I don't have to worry about a class of students interfering in your placement," he replied. "If any of them stepped in, it would make this whole fight pointless."**

** I nodded, then got ready to fight Logan. I thought back to everything Isaiah had taught me and stepped onto the mat.**

** "The borders of the mat are definite," Logan began, setting the rules. "Step outside of those ugly lines and you lose. Get pinned for more than ten seconds and lose. Got it?"**

** "Crystal clear," I replied. I was ready for anything. He charged at me and feinted to the right. I didn't move. He made other such moves, not aiming to hit, simply to find an opening. Then he dove right at me. Quicker than lightening, I leapt into the air and landed a flip-kick to his back. He landed face-flat on the mat, but he quickly got back up. Now, he was on defense as I attacked. I landed several calculated blows, him only being able to block a select few. Then I found myself on the mat, looking up into his face as he lay on me. He had me pinned! I struggled for a few moments, only to freeze as I felt the hardened flesh next to me. I slammed my loose knee into his side, causing him to roll off and I got up, going back onto the offensive. I attacked over and over again. He was losing speed. Unfortunately, so was I. Every blow seemed to take longer and longer to complete. Just so, it also seemed the pain took longer and longer to sink in. At long last, I threw Logan off the mat entirely and then stood in the center, breathing heavily as I watched him rise slowly to his feet. Without warning, I froze him in position and then fell to the mat. As expected, as soon as the darkness began closing in on me, my power lost its effect and he was unfrozen. I let the world spin in front of my eyes for a moment.**

** "Nice fight," I commented, then submitted to the abyss.**

* * *

**I was shocked when Logan had brought her in. She shouldn't have been able to defeat Logan in this condition! She must have been in unspeakable pain! Nova resided on one end of the ward while Logan, completely out cold, lay on the other. He was nearly completely healed. It was only a matter of time before he would be up and ready for the next challenge. Two more hours and he would wake. That's what seemed likely. Nova, on the other hand, was too covered with blood to see clearly. I had seen to washing Logan first. Xavier had also informed me of Nova's ability to heal. I decided that it would be best for me to tend to Logan first, considering that he would undoubtedly wake first. Kurt and Scott had been in and out several times, just to check on Nova. All of us were concerned for her well fare. Xavier seemed the most worried. As she had requested, no digging on her history was done, just as no blood tests or DNA tests were done on her. We'd need her permission first.**

** "How is she?" asked Scott, walking in for the um-teen-thousandth time that day.**

** "She's still the same," I replied. "I don't think she'll be pulling out of this any time soon."**

** "What do you mean?" Scott asked, worried.**

** "She's not responding to any of the equipment," I explained. "She seems to be withdrawing into herself as the time passes, trying not to be seen or heard. I have to go deep into her mind to retrieve her. When Logan wakes up, don't let him interfere, no matter what, all right?"**

** Scott took a moment to process what I said.**

** "All right," he finally answered. I nodded, then dove head first into her mind.**

_**~Inside Nova's Mind~**_

_** All around me was pitch black. It was cold… empty… discouraging…**_

_** "Nova?" I called. Instantly, the blackness pulsed and I saw a form coming towards me. Immediately I recognized Nova. She was not exactly upset at me being here. She seemed more confused.**_

_** "What are you doing here?" she asked. "How did you get in here?"**_

_** "I'm a telepath, remember?" I asked. She nodded as it dawned on her. "I'm here because I wasn't sure what was going on in your mind. It appeared that you'd never wake. Are you planning on returning to us soon?"**_

_** "Yes," she answered calmly. "I just have a few lockdown plans to complete. Some of my… emotions are getting out of control. I plan to lock them up nice and tight. Then I'll return to you. Trust me."**_

_** "I do," I replied. "Return when you are ready. Please make it soon. Logan will be most worried when he wakes. He carried you all the way here, then collapsed on the floor. You did quite a number on him. Isaiah must be **__**some**__** teacher."**_

_** "He is," she answered. "Now go. I'll return soon enough… and tell Logan that next time he gets the bright idea to pin me to the mat, he might want to consider wearing baggy clothes instead of form-fitting ones. It's awful hard to hide a little bulge with that sort."**_

_** I laughed out right, knowing exactly what she was referring to and then nodded. With a wave, I left her mind.**_

**~Back in the Real World~**

** I smiled as I came back to reality. She'd be just fine. Then I heard the commotion around me.**

** "What do you mean she entered her mind?" Logan demanded. "Didn't she say she wanted no one to invade her personal space?"**

** "I didn't invade any further than I had to," I commented. Both men turned and looked at me.**

** "How is she?" Scott asked. I smiled.**

** "She'll be fine," I replied. "She's just pulling some lockdown measures… Oh, and Logan? She told me to tell you that the next time you get the bright idea to pin her to the mat, you might want to consider wearing baggy clothing rather than form-fitting clothing. It's awful hard to hide a little bulge with the sort you wore."**

** To my surprise and amusement, Logan actually blushed! Scott's mouth was hanging wide open in shock at this child's blunt honesty. Logan, unable to handle being in the same room with us all, went out the door at top speed. I laughed and shut Scott's mouth.**

** "Living with her around is going to be interesting," I commented.**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

_**~In My Mind~**_

_** I glared heatedly at my emotions. One in particular caught most of it. They all had my form but they were all different colors. This one… was pink. Love. That hated emotion! How I longed to be rid of it entirely! Next to Love was Lust. I glared at her too. Both now were triple caged. I wouldn't have them getting out, especially not around Logan. One time was enough, but on the fighting mat?**_

_** "You can't keep us here forever," Love said. "You let us out all the time anyway!"**_

_** "I do not!" I growled. "And you'll both stay in those pens until Logan is no longer a distraction or a problem."**_

_** "You can't deny what you feel for him, hon," Lust stated. "I feel it racing through me every time he touches you. Xavier knew what he was talking about. You'll fall for him and then I'll get to come out and play."**_

_** "No you won't! I won't have it! I won't let you two troublemakers take hold of my life again! Look what happened last time! I lost the man I loved and now drown in my sorrow and anguish! I will never let you two out ever again!"**_

_** "You can't keep us here," Love said softly. "You'll see. We'll be let out, whether you like it or not."**_

_** "Not on my watch!"**_

_** With that, I left my mind.**_

**~Back in the Real World~**

** I woke with a start as I felt a presence very near me. My eyes snapped open, only for me to relax as I saw it was only Kurt.**

** "Hi," I greeted warmly.**

** "How are you feeling, little one?" he asked. I smiled.**

** "As well as can be," I replied. "How's Logan?"**

** "Exceptionally red, as of late," Kurt replied, amused. "Apparently, a certain student told a certain redhead to tell him to wear baggier clothes than normal when fighting or he might show some bulge."**

** I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. It was so funny! Logan was blushing because of something I said? I wish they'd gotten that on videotape! Kurt just smiled and let me enjoy my moment of amusement. Then he helped me to my feet.**

** "Jean and Scott went shopping without you, but I think you'll like what all they got for you," he stated. "They also managed to pull a few strings so that you now have your own room. Is that sounding good to you?"**

** "Perfect," I replied. Then I looked myself over. Man was I a mess! I was covered in blood, though all my injuries and bruises were healed. That's just great!**

** "What's my room look like?" I asked. Kurt smiled.**

** "Follow me and you'll see," he replied. "It's a master bedroom so you have your own bathroom. I will tell you that it's not stark white."**

** "Oh good!" I said in relief. Then I thought of something. "It's not tie-dye, is it?"**

** Kurt laughed.**

** "No," he said. "Jubilee decided that that color scheme was a little too bright for you."**

** "Thank Ra!" I commented. Then he opened a door. My eyes widened in shock! It was beautiful! The room was done in emerald green, black, and silver! I ran into the bathroom and almost screamed in joy! It was done in emerald green, black, and silver as well! It was beautiful! I turned and smiled at Kurt.**

** "Who all helped with this?" I asked. He then began ticking people off on his fingers.**

** "Ro, me, Jean, Scott, Xavier, Bobby, Peter, Rogue, Jubilee, Hank, and Logan," he replied. I stopped dead.**

** "Logan helped?" I asked, tensing.**

_** Why doesn't that comfort me? Why does that frighten me instead? Oh yeah… If he knows where my room is and there's no one else in it, he can take advantage of the situation and release all the lust he's been carrying around lately… I'm royally screwed…**_

_** Logan won't do that. He's too noble to try something like that.**_

_** Get out of my head, Xavier. What do you mean "noble"? Logan isn't noble! He's a complete and utter—**_

_** I don't think you should judge him just yet. You still don't know him.**_

_** Know him? I don't have to know him! I just have to know what he's feeling to know what's going to happen! He'll lose control! He'll cave to his desires!**_

_** Perhaps, but not until he's sure you're ready. Little one, I've gotten into his mind on many occasions, but I've never seen a single thought in there concerning taking advantage of a woman in any circumstances.**_

_** I don't care what you've seen. I don't want him anywhere near my room… Thanks for giving me my own room though. That was really sweet, Grandfather.**_

_** Well, nothing like making a school a home to someone who needs it, no? Go to bed now and rest. You can worry about Logan in the morning.**_

** I smiled and nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. Then I noticed that Kurt had left. Shrugging, I walked over to my dresser.**

_** Goodnight, Grandfather.**_

_** Goodnight, Nova.**_

** I smiled and grabbed a set of pajamas and took a shower. Then I changed and went to bed. I smiled as I snuggled into the covers. I had a home. I had a family. I… was truly happy.**

* * *

**I smiled as I walked into her room. She was sleeping like an angel. It was beautiful… I brushed a hair out of her face. I envied the man that would have this woman as his. True, I had Jean, but Nova was something else. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Jean very much and wouldn't replace her with anyone. But Nova was like a daughter to me. I hoped whoever she chose would treat her right.**

_**Goodnight, my child… Nova…**_

* * *

**I woke once more just as the sun was rising. Due to the placement of my room, the large window faced the direction of the sunrise. I smiled as I looked out on the morning mist, watching it lift as the rays of the sun hit it. Then I saw him.**

_** Damn he looks good this morning…**_

** He was standing out next to the fountain, a cigar in his mouth.**

_** He smokes? He just lost any points he had with me. I don't like smokers.**_

** My mind knew better.**

_** But Isaiah smoked.**_

** I growled and turned around.**

_** Quit arguing with me. I won't fall for him. He's not Isaiah. Enough!**_

** My mind disagreed.**

_**Then why are you hot and bothered and frustrated? Was he not the one you dreamt about?**_

** I growled again and then looked out the window at him. He seemed lost in thought… This morning, he didn't have a shirt on. The mist clung to him in several notable areas. His well-sculpted upper body was unbelievable. I smiled and I looked at him, enjoying the view. Then he turned and our gazes met. I froze for a moment, drowning in those eyes. Then, getting a grip, I waved. He waved back and looked away. I gave a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he was neither an empath nor a telepath. There was no telling what he'd do if he was able to see the world from the inside of my mind. Scary thought…**

** I walked over to the dresser and grabbed an outfit. It was a simple pair of blue, bell-bottom jeans and a white t-shirt that said "angel/rebel" in blue letters across the chest. I got dressed quickly and then walked down the hall to the doorway he was in. Sure enough, he was still there.**

** "Good morning, Logan," I greeted, stepping outside next to him.**

_** What am I doing? Am I trying to torment myself?**_

** "Same to you, kid," he stated.**

_**Excuse me? Kid!**_

** "Kid?" I asked, trying to keep all offense out of my voice.**

** "You are to me," he replied. "I'm positive you're nowhere near my age."**

** I smothered a growl at being labeled as an inferior. I guess I could try to be nice to him.**

** "I heard Jean delivered my message," I commented, making it sound like a fact, rather than the most amusing thing I'd ever heard. He shot me a dirty look.**

** "And I caught hell from Scott because of it," he replied. "What were you thinking?"**

** "I can't help it if you get hot and bothered but I don't want you turning me on during a fight," I commented before I thought. Then I disappeared back into the school, mentally kicking myself the whole way.**

_**Why don't you just throw yourself at his feet, begging him to take you?**_

** I groaned inwardly. That wasn't my brightest idea.**

_** I'm royally screwed…**_

** "What did you do ****this**** time?" Jean asked, stepping up beside me, Scott on the other side.**

** "I just said something to someone that's going to come back and bite me in the ass," I replied. Then I smiled slyly at Scott. "So, you gave Logan hell for what I told Jean to tell him?"**

** Scott frowned.**

** "He's a teacher, not a student," he stated. "He should know how to control himself."**

** "And this is the only reason?" I asked. "You act like you're my father."**

** He winced and then it hit me.**

** "You think of me as your daughter, don't you?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. He nodded slowly.**

** "I understand if you don't want to have me, but I do think of you as my daughter," he replied.**

** "Not want you?" I repeated, shocked. Then I smiled brightly. "Are you kidding? I'd love that, Scott! I really would! I all ready think of you as my dad, so why not give you the title as well?"**

** He smiled, pleased.**

** "And Jean, I don't know if you mind or not, but I think of you like my mom," I told her. She smiled as well. "Thanks for being there for me."**

** "So we're like your family away from home?" she asked. I paused, wondering whether I should tell them this. Then I shrugged. They deserved to know.**

** "I don't have a family," I told them. "I haven't had a family since I was six. I've lived alone since then, at least until Isaiah came along and then the twins were found. They became my family."**

** I paused, opening another of my old wounds. They deserved to know.**

** "My family was all killed because they defended me against the world," I said softly. "They were only human, though, so they were no match for those that opposed them."**

** Without a word, both of them wrapped their arms around me in a warm, loving hug.**

** "Well, you won't lose us so easily," Jean assured me. I smiled into the hug.**

** "And for that, I'm truly grateful," I whispered. They released me and we began to walk again.**

** "So the twins were found?" asked Scott. I nodded.**

** "Isaiah and I were walking down the side of an old dirt road cleaning up the litter," I explained. "Kalub and Kamiel were in a plastic trash bag on the side of it. Had they been in that bag even two more minutes, they would have died. Isaiah and I took them in and the bias judge on the bench (who's always on my side) gave me legal custody of them, even though I wasn't of age. So, technically, they weren't mine."**

** "Were they mutants?" Jean asked. I shrugged.**

** "I don't know," I replied. "None of their abilities showed at that time. They were only four when the shipwreck happened."**

** "That's terrible!" she said. I sighed.**

** "I know," I replied. "They hadn't really gotten a chance to live yet, either."**

** I closed my eyes, letting the familiar pain wash over me.**

** "I miss them so much…" I whispered. "I'd give almost anything to have all three of them back…"**

** "Why only 'almost' anything?" Scott asked as we sat down at the breakfast table.**

** "I can't be selfish," I replied. "They're all in a better place now. I don't have the heart to take them from such a wonderful place and have them thrust back into a world of hurt. They're better off where they are."**

** Both of them smiled.**

** "You truly ****are**** wise beyond your years," Hank stated. I smiled warmly at him.**

** "Morning, Fur-ball," I teased. He smiled, amused.**

** "Is that my new nickname?" he asked, knowing well the answer.**

** "Well, Fuzzy just didn't sound right," I replied. He laughed.**

** "It seems you are settling in all right," he said. I nodded.**

** "I'm getting along just fine, especially now that I've found my place here," I replied.**

** "How much you want to bet that Jubilee sleeps in this morning?" asked Warren as he sat down next to Hank.**

** "Does she usually?" I asked, puzzled.**

** "Only on Saturdays and Sundays," Warren replied. I started.**

** "It's the weekend all ready?" I asked, shocked. "Oh my Ra! I've missed a lot of my classes!"**

** "I'm sure you'll be able to make them all up with no trouble at all," Ro assured me as she and Kurt joined us. I smiled at them both.**

** "I want to thank all of you for the new room," I said, genuine gratitude in my voice. "It's amazing!"**

** They all smiled. Then I got up and walked towards the breakfast buffet. I smiled as I saw all of my favorites on it. So, naturally, I filled my plate with bacon (only crunchy), scrambled eggs, and French toast. Then I got an orange, orange juice, and a package of string cheese. When I walked back to the table, Jean and Scott laughed.**

** "Hungry much?" they asked. I grinned.**

** "Only at breakfast!" I replied. They laughed again and then we all dug into our food. I was done before they all were and I smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day. "So, I'm guessing there's no classes on the weekends, right?"**

** "Not unless you signed up for weekend classes," joked a new guy.**

** "You're Peter, right?" I asked. He nodded, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet cha!"**

** He smiled.**

** "I've heard quite a deal about you, Nova," he stated.**

** "All of it good I hope," I replied playfully. He grinned.**

** "Oh, I wouldn't say that," he replied overdramatically. I widened my eyes and looked at him in mock horror.**

** "Oh no! What ever shall I do? My image has been forever scarred!"**

** Everyone at the table laughed at us and I smiled. Then I saw Rogue gesturing to me. I got up and scraped my plate. Then I walked over to her.**

** "Yeah?" I asked.**

** "What'd you think of your new room?" she asked. I smiled.**

** "I love it!" I replied. "Thank you!"**

** "You're welcome!" she said. "Now, what's the deal with Logan?"**

** "What do you mean?" I asked.**

** "Well, he's been more bothered lately than normal and I think it has something to do with you," she replied.**

** "I don't know what I could have done," I replied, forcing it to sound honest and not be the lie that it was. After all, had I not openly admitted that he drove me crazy? "How bad is he?"**

** "Well, he's in his room cutting things up right now," she replied. I frowned, taking that in.**

** "Why on earth would he be cutting things up?" I thought aloud. She shrugged.**

** "That's usually what happens when he's thinking about something and can't seem to get it out of his head, no matter how he tries," she explained. "You might want to go talk to him."**

** I nodded.**

** "Where's his room?" I asked.**

** "Two doors down from ours," she replied. "To the right of ours."**

** I smiled.**

** "Thanks," I said. "I'll see what I can do."**

** I turned and walked down the hall, back towards my old room. Then I walked two doors past. I could hear smashing and crashing in the room. Slowly, I raised my hand to knock on the door.**

_** What am I doing? I don't even like him! What do I care if he destroys his room or is very disturbed?**_

** I slowly lowered my hand, till I heard the breathing just on the other side of the door. He knew I was here.**

** "Logan?" I said softly. "What's going on? You have Rogue worried. Quite frankly, I'm worried."**

** The door was opened and I looked into the face of the man that tormented my dreams and my every waking moment. He seemed so lost…**

** "Logan?" I asked quietly. He moved aside and let me into his room. I looked around in shock. Everything, and I mean everything, was torn to bits! My eyes went to him as I calmed down. His eyes hadn't left me the entire time. I could see the pulsing emotions underneath his mask of coldness. I walked right up to him. This time, I didn't stop my hand from going to the side of his face.**

** "Logan…" I sighed. That must have broke the dam because the next thing I know, I'm crushed up against him, his arms around me, his lips on mine! I reacted almost immediately, kissing him back. All the feelings I'd been holding back burst to the surface. Every touch, every movement was reciprocated.**

_** Isaiah…**_

** Instantly, I nearly snapped back to reality. He wasn't Isaiah! I couldn't toy with his heart like this! I slowly broke the kiss, only to gasp as his kisses trailed down my neck, down the most sensitive part of me. My fingers tangled in his hair as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I wanted to pull him off, yet I didn't. I wanted him to stop; yet I wanted him to continue. I wanted someone to come and see this, to come and stop this, yet I didn't… What was wrong with me? My love-drunk mind couldn't get a good enough grip on me to stop this.**

_** Nova?**_

** As soon as I heard Jean's voice, my mind cleared and I was snapped back.**

** "Logan stop," I said softly, knowing I should be more firm if I really wanted him to. Luckily, he heard and froze. One of his hands was under my shirt, the other still holding me to him. I tried to catch my breath, slow my heart down, and calm my body down. Slowly, I was succeeding. He leaned his head on mine, catching his own breath. My empathy abilities were going haywire and I could sense all of his emotions. Confusion, shock, hunger, horror, disbelief, need, self-directed anger… they were all there. He finally pulled away and looked at the floor. He glanced at me once more before vanishing through the door.**

_**I hear you, Mom. What is it?**_

_** Rogue said she sent you to talk to Logan. I was just wondering what was taking you so long.**_

_** I decided to go for a walk in the upper floors, see what else this mansion has to offer, you know? I left Logan a while ago. He's fine… I think…**_

_** Okay. You have a free day so… if you need anything, you know how to reach me.**_

_** Thanks Mom.**_

** I felt her leave and let loose my breath. Why hadn't I told her what had happened? Why was I frightened by what she'd see or say? I sighed and walked out of Logan's room, shutting the door behind me. He'd be fine… I hope…**

_** For all I know, he is. It's not my fault if he goes berserk.**_

** My mind, again, disagreed.**

_**Oh? Were you not the one to come onto him? If not, did you not answer his every need, his every silent inquiry?**_

** I growled.**

_**I hate you.**_

** I swear my own mind laughed at me.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

**I was worried. Her answer was a lie. I knew it. She had still been with Logan. Something had happened.**

_** He's fine… I think…**_

** Why did that line bother me so? I knew it was genuine, but that didn't explain why it bothered me. What really happened? So, in search of answers, I went looking for her. I found her, wandering the upper floors, just as she told me. I began to doubt myself. Perhaps she hadn't been lying. Yet, one look at her guilty face and I knew I wasn't wrong. I pulled her into my office and shut the door securely.**

** "What really happened?" I asked. She sighed. Then she showed me the memory. My eyes widened in shock and I sat down hard.**

** Logan… The all powerful… Mr. Complete Control… Logan… had lost control…**

_** Oh my Ra!**_

** There was no wonder that he'd vanished out the door on his bike and in such a hurry. I shook my head.**

** "I know I shouldn't have done that, but I just… My will wasn't strong enough…" Nova said, trying to rationalize it herself. "I… I-I don't know why I couldn't stop him… though that could be because I sorta wanted it and he was giving it and I may have mistaken him for Isaiah… but that can't be right! I thought of Isaiah and that still didn't stop me! What is wrong with me?"**

** Her head went into her hands.**

** "I shouldn't be toying with him like this," she thought aloud. "I shouldn't have responded… I should have just left… Ra! Why does everything have to be so complicated?"**

** I quenched my own unease, deciding not to tell Scott what had just occurred. He'd take it too far. All things considered he wasn't the easiest person to get along with when someone he felt responsible for was in pain.**

** "Hey," I said comfortingly. "I'm sure there's nothing you could have done different. As you showed me, you simply replied to all of him. I'm positive you've committed no crime. Also, I highly doubt that you're toying with him. I think that you truly are falling for him, and not because he looks like Isaiah. If that was it, remembering Isaiah would have stopped you. Just… be careful. I don't want you getting in too deep and being unable to get out, okay?"**

** She smiled weakly, a lot calmer.**

** "Okay," she answered. "Thanks. I needed that."**

** She got up to leave.**

** "And Nova?"**

** She turned back and looked at me.**

** "Wait for him in his room tonight," I advised. "You both need to figure out what happened together. Only when you both accept it can you both get over it, okay?"**

** She nodded and left. I sighed, putting my head into my hands.**

_** Logan… What have you done?**_

* * *

**I sighed as I walked up to his room. The sun had set quite some time ago. All day I'd worked at getting the room reasonably clean again. All that time, I'd had help from Scott, Jean, Rogue, Jubilee, Jimmy, Warren, and Peter. I had a fun day after the cleaning was done, playing games with Jimmy and Warren. It was an interesting day indeed. I opened his door and looked into the now clean room. It seemed so empty without him in it. So, I walked in and sat down on the window seat. I would wait till he got home. He'd have to come back some time tonight, right? I glanced at the alarm clock. It was past midnight. He should be returning soon. I sighed and relaxed on the window frame, watching the road. Soon, a black blur passed. I knew it was him. My heart told me it was him. I sat up slightly and waited in the darkness. Only the moonlight would let him know I was here. I heard him coming up the steps. The footfalls were weary and he stumbled every now and then. I began to wonder whether waiting for him had been a good idea or not. After all, he may be drunk, right? My heart was racing with anticipation.**

_**Calm down. All will be well. You'll see.**_

** My heart listened and then, he opened the door. He didn't see me yet as he tossed his bag onto his bed. He looked over the room that had once been a mess, and then he tensed. I knew he knew I was here.**

** "Welcome back, Logan," I said softly. "Took you long enough."**

** He turned and looked at me in surprise.**

** "I took the liberty of cleaning up your mess while you were gone," I stated calmly, though my insides were twisting and turning. "Didn't think you'd have the energy to clean when you got back."**

** "What are you doing here?" he asked finally.**

** "What's it look like?" I asked. "I'm waiting for you."**

** He didn't know what to say to that, but he sat down on his bed. I got off the seat and went to his bag. I threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and put the clean ones in the respective drawers in the new dresser. Then I sat down on the window seat again. I looked at him, more relaxed than I should have been.**

** "What… do you want… from me?" he asked. I looked him square in the eye.**

** "The truth, Logan," I answered softly. "Nothing else."**

** I let him process that for a moment.**

** "This morning…" I gently prompted. He was very hesitant, almost like he was afraid to say the wrong thing.**

** "I shouldn't have done that," he said. This proclamation didn't surprise me at all. "It was all a mistake."**

** "Was it?" I interrupted quietly. Part of me wanted him to say it was, to dash my feeble hopes of something more. "Logan, if it truly was a mistake, you wouldn't have thought on it all day. What's the truth?"**

** "That ****is****—" he began, but I cut him off with my hand. Then I sat down next to him on the bed.**

** "You and I both know otherwise," I stated calmly. "Freezing things in time isn't my only power, Logan. I'm an empath as well. You can't lie to me about what you really feel."**

** "Then this morning was simply my needs overriding both our control and minds and it just happened," he stated calmly. I could feel his emotions. He was frustrated. So, I read his mind.**

_** Why won't she just let it go? Why won't she just leave? If she keeps arguing with me, we may end up having an extension of this morning…**_

** I smiled, leaving his mind.**

** "Oh, Logan…" I sighed. "Only you would fight what you know to be true. Contrary to what you want, I'm not going anywhere until you answer me honestly."**

** I looked into his eyes once more. He seemed perplexed. Most of all, I could sense the struggle within him not to react to me.**

** "So, tell me, Logan," I whispered. "****Was**** it just a mistake?"**

** He swallowed. He was tense. He was very tense. My eyes never left his as I waited for an answer. Finally, he tore his eyes away from me and looked at the floor.**

** "The age limit and the student-teacher thing makes it a mistake," he finally admitted.**

** "Not the deed itself?" I asked further. He shook his head. I smiled, reaching over and lifting up his face to look at me. "Was that so hard?"**

** I didn't give him a chance to answer as I got up and walked towards the door.**

** "Goodnight, Logan," I said, then left the room, closing the door behind me. I walked to my room and closed my door. I looked out the large window, looked out at the world around me. It was perfect… other than a tiny snag. Logan… What was I going to do with him? Sure, he was nice enough as far as people go, but he was fighting himself, fighting a losing fight.**

_** HOLD IT! I know where that thought came from! YOU TWO ARE PUSHING IT!**_

** Lust and Love appeared in my mind, still chained to the sides of their cages.**

_**We didn't do anything, did we Lust?**_

_** Not that I know of. You just let us out when you kissed Logan.**_

** I growled and turned away from the view.**

_** Why? Why couldn't I just forget him, forget all that happened this morning?**_

** My mind answered me.**

_** Because you wanted it so much.**_

** I sighed and sat down on my bed. Lost in thought, I didn't realize someone had come in until I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I tensed until I smelt the familiar scent of him.**

** "What are you doing here?" I asked, not unkindly. "I thought you wanted the distance, considering it a mistake."**

** "Well, I've been thinking," he said. "You were right. I have no reason to be so stupid."**

** His breath graced my neck, tormenting me in a very sensual way. My heart sped up a little.**

_** Down girl!**_

** My heartbeat returned to normal for a moment, then sped up again as he planted a kiss on my neck. His hand descended down my side, slowly adding to my torment. My empath ability was working overtime as all of his emotions came crashing into my body. He was here to satisfy a need, a powerful need… The need to be dominant. I smiled and decided to play along for a while. Isaiah had played this game well, but I always won. I turned my head and kissed him softly, then responded full force to his fervor. I turned in his arms, pressing up against him, letting him have me as he would. I soon felt my own heart beating in tune with his. This was so wonderful yet weird at the same time. We broke and then kissed again. This time, he gained access to my mouth and instantly set to memorizing every inch of it. My hand was on the back of his head, tangled in his hair. The other was sliding lower and lower on his stomach. He was falling prey to my plan. Slowly, he laid me down on my back, his body covering mine. His hands were now making quick work of getting my shirt off. I could feel all of him against me at this point, even the bulge of his need. I was going to lose myself quickly if I didn't put my end of the plan in action soon. So, I rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips. He was pressed right up against me. He looked up at me, sort of surprised, but not really. I leaned down and kissed him softly, then kissed down his neck, smiling as I heard him gasp.**

_** Good. It's working. Now to have a little fun…**_

** I then bit down on his lower neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to get his attention. His arms were around my waist pulling me back down to him… but I pulled away. His frustration at this was obvious, pounding into my skull.**

** "Not tonight, Logan," I said, then got off completely and darted into the hallway. I knew he'd follow. He was too far into his need not to. I grinned and darted around the mansion, going this way and that. My scent trails were overlapping and criss-crossing. I could only imagine the torment that was giving him. Then, I returned to my room, my fun had. Sure enough, he was gone. I smiled and changed. Then I fell hard onto my pillow and let sleep take me.**

* * *

**I growled in annoyance. I'd been going around in circles for an hour now! The trail never seemed to lead anywhere! She was good. Too good. She'd have me running circles in no time.**

_** Damn her! She had to go and get me all ready to go and then she takes off! Little, evil, annoying, sly, witty, sexy—GAH!**_

** I couldn't even truly insult her in my own mind! That was just pathetic! I was hooked on this child like some lovesick puppy! Worse, she knew it! For some reason, I was almost positive she'd done this on purpose. Somehow, I just knew she'd known what she was doing. I growled ferally and walked back to my room. On my bed, was a note in her writing.**

_**Hiya!**_

_** Enjoy your little jaunt? Too bad! As you've probably guessed, this was all one of my rather ingenious plans. Have fun getting any sleep tonight!**_

_** Nova**_

** I growled again.**

_** Damn that woman to hell! It HAD been planned!**_

** Still, I was getting nowhere and I was willing to bet all I had that she was asleep somewhere by now. Growling again, I changed and got into bed.**

_** Evil, conniving woman…**_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

**I woke with a grin on my face. I had the best night of my life. I had successfully tormented my tormentor and had also proven to myself that all of my feelings weren't for Isaiah, but for Logan as a person. I… was happy. I sat up with a smile as I saw the rays of morning just peaking over the forest. I glanced out the window, only to start as I noticed a certain someone looking back at me!**

_**How did he know I'd come back to my room?**_

** I watched him as he turned around and looked right at my window, right at me. I saw the smirk on his face and shot him a dirty look. In response, he laughed. The kids outside, having no idea what he was laughing about, looked at him like he was mad. I had to smile at that. Today was another relaxing day. So, I decided to reveal to Logan another one of my powers.**

_** Good morning, Logan. Sleep well?**_

** My tone was teasing. Sure enough, his head snapped up and he looked right at me questioningly. I smiled.**

_** Yes, Logan. It's me talking to you. Did I mention I'm telepathic too?**_

_** So you're an empath, a time freezer, and a telepath?**_

_** Among other things that you don't need to know about yet, but yes.**_

** He shook his head and I smiled again.**

_** So… Sleep well?**_

** He glared at me and I laughed both mentally and physically. He heard. He was shooting me another dirty look.**

_** You planned the whole thing, didn't you?**_

** I grinned.**

_** Of course.**_

** He glared at me again.**

_** Get out here. I hate talking mind to mind.**_

** I smirked.**

_** I'll meet you after I get dressed.**_

** This time, he smirked.**

_**Only if I can watch!**_

_** Kiss my ass! You aren't watching anything!**_

** Then I cut out of his mind. I pulled the curtains closed, but not all the way. There was a big enough crack that would allow him to see if he really wanted to. Then I changed into a pair of blue, bell-bottom jeans and a nice green shirt from a surf shop. I smiled, put on my sandals, and then walked to the doorway he'd been in. He saw me and smirked.**

** "Nice show," he commented quietly. "I thought you said I couldn't watch."**

** "Well, I changed my mind…" I replied, playfully. "After all, I couldn't let many people see… could I?"**

** He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.**

** "No," he replied, then gave me a soft kiss. Then he let go and stepped away.**

** "Best not to let everyone else know yet?" I asked. He nodded.**

** "The age limit would be bad," he explained. I sighed. "It's not that I don't want to be with you but… they wouldn't approve…"**

** "I know and understand," I said. "Feel free to be honest with me. I guess it's under wraps for now."**

** He smiled.**

** "That would be best," he said. I smiled and stood next to him, simply watching the dawn. Then I turned and walked back into the school. I went right to Xavier's office. I wasn't surprised to see him up and working again.**

** "Good morning, Grandfather," I greeted. He smiled, looking up at me. Instantly, I felt him searching my mind for the past two days worth of activities. I saw the surprise and then amusement, and then shock, and then amusement again cross his features. I waited.**

** "So, you and Logan ****did**** hit it off well," he stated. "You shouldn't torment him though."**

** "He'll get me back for it," I replied.**

** "That's what I'm afraid of," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Logan's right though. You must keep this under wraps. I trust Jean not to freak out, but not the students and Scott. Now that Scott is literally your father, he won't want someone like Logan with you unless he believes it's strictly learning. So, I suggest that the best times for Logan and you to meet would be in the early mornings before classes and later in the evenings, past eleven at night. The rest of the time you should keep up the appearance of student and teacher. At the same time, you should tell Jean what's been going on so that she, at least, knows and won't berate you later. Then, I guess we should head to breakfast."**

** I smiled.**

** "Thanks," I said. "Let me walk with you to the cafeteria."**

** He smiled and we walked out of the room. When we reached the cafeteria, Xavier smiled at Logan and then passed him by to sit at our usual table. I got in line behind Logan. I didn't need to look at him to know what was going through his mind.**

** "Xavier's had his bet on us hooking up since the beginning," I told him. "He's the number one person I trust after you, Jean being next in line. Neither of them will let it get around."**

** "So, they'll be the only ones you'll tell?" he asked. I nodded.**

_** No offense meant, but the students and other people are loading in.**_

_** What did Xavier say?**_

_** He said it would be best to keep up the appearance of student and teacher from 6:30 in the morning to eleven at night. The rest of the time is ours, along with any time before class starts. It just has to appear that I'm getting pointers or something.**_

_** Sounds good to me. Shall we finish breakfast early?**_

** I smirked.**

_** You naughty boy!**_

** He smirked back. I rolled my eyes.**

_** Sounds like a plan to me.**_

** Then we headed back to the table. I smiled at Jean and Scott.**

** "Morning Mom, Dad," I said. They smiled and nodded.**

** "Same to you," Scott said.**

_** Jean… Don't freak, but I have something to show you. Don't tell Scott. Xavier thought it best that he doesn't know until later, okay?**_

_** Show me.**_

** I nodded and sent her all the memories I showed Xavier. Her expression, to my surprise, remained neutral. I was glad for that. Then she looked at me.**

_** Just be careful. It would not be best for either of you if you were to get knocked up.**_

** I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had to lean on Jimmy for support. He seemed as surprised as the rest of the table. More so because I chose to lean on him instead of Peter. Finally, I got a grip on myself and managed to sit up once more.**

_** I didn't know what I said was funny.**_

_** Sorry, Mom. It's just…Logan's too noble to get me in that kind of trouble and… all things considered… I can't get pregnant unless I want to. It's a curse or a gift, I'm not sure which, but unless I truly want a child, I won't have one. It's been scientifically proven. I don't have to worry about that.**_

** She was surprised, but then she smiled.**

_** Does Logan know this?**_

_** I haven't told him yet. I'm thinking about telling him this morning… if we talk at all.**_

** Jean laughed at that. Everyone must have finally decided we were having a mental conversation (which we were). I smiled and then excused myself, my breakfast gone. I scraped my plate, and then went back to the table.**

** "Um… Logan?" I asked, sounding like a typical student asking her teacher a question. "We never did get me placed in a class. Are we going to finish that placement?"**

** He seemed to think about it. Then he nodded and scraped as well. Then we left together. Only after the training room door was locked and secure, did he turn to her with a wolfish smile.**

** "That was creative," he said. I smiled, then got in a fighting position.**

** "I wasn't kidding about the fight," I said. He smirked and took off his shirt. "Bring it on, Wolverine."**

** So, the fight began. There were blows exchanged both ways. Then, I felt my feet knocked out from underneath me. I smiled into Logan's gloating face as he lay on me, pinning me down.**

** "Haven't we been in this position before?" I asked teasingly. He just smiled and kissed me softly. I smiled up at him, then slammed my knee into his side and got to my feet. "Gonna have to use something other than your sex appeal to beat me, Logan."**

** He grinned and got up. Then he launched at me before I was ready and pinned me against the wall.**

** "We're both off the mat," I commented. "Doesn't that mean we both lose?"**

** "I don't think I lost anything," he said, grinning wickedly.**

* * *

**I decided that I should go and have a word with Logan. After all, he was messing with a student and he wasn't known for being open behind the scenes. I knew that Nova was with him, but that didn't bother me. They wouldn't be stupid enough to try something this early in the morning… would they? I walked up to the door and rolled my eyes as I realized it was locked. I simply unlocked it with my telekinesis and opened the door. Immediately, I wished I hadn't.**

** Logan had pushed Nova up against the far wall. They were completely entwined in each other. Nova's legs were wrapped around his waist, her fingers tangled in his hair. Her head was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed as she enjoyed what he was doing to her. Her shirt was off, as were her jeans and undergarments. Logan, on the other hand, still had his pants on, but his shirt had been discarded long ago, probably before their fight. His movements and the moans that were tearing from their throats were all I needed to know just what they were doing. So, I turned around and left, locking the door again behind me.**

_** I can't believe they're so foolish! Don't they realize there are a ton of students that could break into that room and see them like that?**_

** I don't know whether I was more shocked or appalled by their behavior. I had half a mind to tell Xavier, but I also knew that Nova would later. I just sighed and walked away. I could chew her out later.**

* * *

**We slid to the floor, our actions having taken their course. Both of our breaths were heavy. Though completely naked, I was not ashamed. I was in the arms of the man I loved. Logan was smiling, though completely exhausted. I knew neither of us would want to move, so I began to manipulate the shadows. Logan tensed.**

** "Relax," I told him as the shadows covered us. "I'm merely teleporting us to my room."**

** "What all ****can**** you do?" he asked, surprised. I smiled as we were back in my bed. Notice I said "in" not "on". We were in my bed.**

** "Telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, phasing through objects, freezing time, time travel, starting fires and causing explosions, healing (myself and others), creation of anything from nothing, and control of darkness and shadows are all my abilities," I replied. "At least, all the ones I know of. The likelihood is that there may be more."**

** "More?" he asked. Now I had his attention.**

** "Logan," I began. "I'm neither human nor mutant. I'm simply a lab experiment. I guess I could be a mutant, depending on how you look at it. I was born with an unusual blood type. Most blood cells reject other types of DNA. Mine allowed me to absorb and adapt to whatever DNA I was given. I blew up the lab in one of my rages and so, I don't know what all I am, what all DNA I contain."**

** "They could find that out for you here," he said softly.**

** "I know," I replied. "I'm just… frightened. I'm not sure I want to know just what I am."**

** It was quiet for a few moments as he thought over what I'd said.**

** "What were you and Jean talking about at breakfast that had you laughing so hard?" he asked suddenly.**

** "I laughed because she thinks that you'll get me pregnant," I replied. "The thing is, the lab testing made it so that unless I want a child, I can't have one. So I was laughing at her for that. She laughed because I told her that I'd probably tell you this later this morning… if we talked at all."**

** He chuckled.**

** "I can see that happening," he commented. Then I remembered something I'd seen and smiled.**

** "Did you know that Jean saw us?" I asked. "She walked in on complete accident."**

** I rested my head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. I was content in that moment. I felt his hand stroking my back.**

** "What else are you willing to tell me?" he asked.**

** "What do you want to know?"**

** "Who's this Isaiah guy that you're always talking about?" he asked. I hesitated.**

** "He's the man I loved before you," I replied slowly. "At first, I denied that I liked you because you reminded me of him. I reasoned that I only liked you because you were like him. Only after a few nights of mayhem and days of things I couldn't understand did I realize that it was actually ****you**** that I fell in love with. I was over him."**

** "What happened to him?" he asked.**

** "He died in a shipwreck, along with my twins, Kalub and Kamiel," I replied.**

** "Kalub and Kamiel?" he asked.**

** "My children, my twins," I replied. "Isaiah and I found them on the side of the road in a trash bag. After that, he and the bias judge in our area fought to let me keep them. They were only four when they died."**

** "So you were with Isaiah for four years?" summed up Logan. I sighed.**

** "No," I answered. "We were together for six years."**

** "Since you were eleven?" he asked, shocked.**

** "No," I answered. "Since I was ten."**

** He was quiet for a while.**

** "If they were able to bring him back, would you go back to him?" he asked quietly. "I mean, if they brought him back like they did Jean and Scott?"**

** I thought about it.**

_** Am I truly over him? If he came back, who would I choose?**_

** I thought about my answer, then smiled as I made my decision.**

** "I'd still choose you," I replied. "I'll tell you why. It was the differences between the two of you that I fell in love with, not the likeness."**

** I sensed him smile as he kissed my head.**

** "I'm glad," he said.**

** "Go to sleep, Logan," I told him. "I'm going to check something out."**

** He nodded and began to rest.**

** "Just don't mess up my past too much," he whispered. I chuckled.**

** "You know me well," I commented, getting dressed. Then I allowed my time travel powers to take me back. I knew well he wouldn't know who I am, not now. Still, that didn't mean that I wasn't going to look for him, get to know his past self. Somehow, I knew where to go. I headed to the town bar. As I passed people left and right, I smiled as I heard the snippets of conversations.**

** "There's cage fighting tonight!"**

** "Yeah! I heard the champ's here!"**

** "Let's go see the champ fight!"**

** I walked up to one of the men that was talking.**

** "Excuse me," I said. "I hear there are really good cage fights around here. Do you know where they might be?"**

** He looked me over with a smirk.**

** "You into cage fights?" he asked.**

** "Yes, I am," I replied. "If the person I think it is, is fighting tonight. What is the champion's name?"**

** "Logan," he answered. Then he got a small smile. "May I escort you there?"**

** I smiled and took the offered arm.**

** "I don't see why not!" I replied. "As long as you don't mind if I vanish into the crowd in the middle of the fight."**

** He just smiled.**

** "What's your name, by they way?" I asked.**

** "Andrew," he replied. I raised a brow, but chose not to say anything. I guess there ****are**** decent guys in the world. I walked with him into the bar. It was packed. Everyone had come to see the champ fight. I looked around for any familiar faces. Luckily, I saw none. Good. That meant they hadn't noticed I was gone yet. I was safe for now. So, I turned my gaze to the cage. It was almost frightening, the look of the cage. I knew that, any moment, Logan would appear. My heart was racing in anticipation.**

** "Ladies and gentlemen!" called the announcer. "Welcome to another night of Cage Fighting!"**

** The crowd roared. I remained silent, watching and waiting.**

** "In this corner, weighing in at a decent two hundred pounds… Skylar!" he cried. Everyone cheered as the newbie came into view. He was a piece of work. He was big and undoubtedly strong. Yet, I didn't worry. Logan could take him, no problem.**

** "And in this corner, here from out of town, the number one cage fighter and champion still… Logan!" the announcer called. There were a few catcalls, though mostly boo's. I chuckled. Logan wasn't very popular with the crowd. Why didn't that surprise me? I saw him as he stepped up and almost melted. Yes… he was something else… My heart raced against my rib cage, making it ache. I prayed that Logan couldn't hear my heart over the crowd. As the fight began, I could only watch, transfixed by the display in front of me. Blow after blow was exchanged, neither of them slowing down. Finally, Logan threw the man… Skylar was it?… into the cage wall and the man didn't get up. I sighed in relief. It was over. Boo's echoed from the crowd. Choosing to be unique, I smiled.**

** "Go Logan!" I said softly. Sure enough, he heard, along with the rest of the bar. All eyes were on me. I just smiled and looked right into Logan's eyes, careful not to show any other emotions other than amusement. He needn't see that, not yet.**

** "You are so weird," said Andrew. I laughed.**

** "You have no idea," I replied, then looked back at the cage, back at Logan. The announcer stood in front of the cage.**

** "Now, anyone else want to challenge the champion?" he called. I smiled and got to my feet.**

** "I will," I replied. Once again, all eyes were on me.**

** "What?" came the outcry from the crowd.**

** "Sorry, kid," Logan said. "I don't fight women."**

** "What?" I asked, amused. "Afraid to lose? Or are you afraid to hit a girl?"**

** His eyes bored into mine as I walked forward.**

** "I'll take you on, Logan," I stated, placing my money on the counter. "Three hundred says I win."**

** That got everyone's attention, especially his.**

** "Looks like we got an interesting fight on our hands, ladies and gents!" the announcer said, letting me step into the ring. I removed my cloak and handed it to him.**

** "Keep that safe for me?" I asked with a seductive edge to my voice. He nodded with a smile. Then I turned to Logan, closing the door behind me. "Let the games, begin."**

** So, after a few moments, the announcer put the microphone to his mouth.**

** "Bets on the woman, place 'em now!" he called. No one bet on me. I chuckled, till I saw a familiar face in the crowd.**

_** Isaiah? What is **__**he**__** doing here?**_

** "I bet three hundred," he said, placing his money next to mine. Then he looked up at me. "And here I thought you were grounded, considering the last stunt we pulled."**

** I grinned. Man was it good to hear him speaking to me like that again!**

** "If I weren't getting into trouble, I wouldn't be me, now would I?" I asked teasingly. He laughed.**

** "Bets on the champ, place 'em now!" the announcer called. This time, everyone moved forward. They thought he was a safe bet. Isaiah and I shared a knowing smile.**

** "Hope they're ready to lose all their money," he whispered. I laughed softly.**

** "Why?" I asked. "So we can get it? What on earth would we do with that kind of money?"**

** He just grinned.**

** "Have fun, but don't toy with him too much," he whispered, amused. I grinned.**

** "No promises, hon," I replied. Then I turned back to Logan. I knew well that he'd heard the entire exchange. I didn't care. It's not everyday that you get to defeat your lover in a match. "Don't bother pulling your claws, hon. You'll be down for the count before then!"**

** He just gave me one of those "you're completely nuts" looks and I smirked. As soon as the bell sounded, I launched forward, throwing him into the wall behind him. I knew he wouldn't be able to follow that move, considering that I could move to fast for him to see at this point. Later, perhaps, he would see me, but not this early into the game. Sure enough, he looked at me, surprised. I smirked.**

** "Still think I'll be easy to beat?" I asked. He growled and got to his feet. So, the fight began. It was no surprise that it was much like our placement fight. The only difference; I knew his weaknesses now. I smirked as I exploited every last one of them. After he'd been thrown to the floor for the twelfth time, he unleashed his claws, launching at me. I smirked and caught his wrists with my bare hands. I looked up at him, up into his face. He was sweating something terrible. I could see his frustration. Then, I entered his mind.**

_** Poor puppy… can't even beat a girl! How unfortunate… Guess I'll have to end this the easy way, won't I?**_

** As expected, he started. Eyes wide, he leapt away from me. I left his mind, but I knew well what he was thinking.**

** "What ****are**** you?" he asked softly, so the crowd couldn't hear. I laughed.**

** "No different than you," I replied. "Which makes me your perfect opponent."**

** Then I launched at him and threw him backwards, busting the cage as he hit it. He flew into the far wall of the bar. He struggled to his feet, glanced at me, and then collapsed once more. I smiled to myself as I stepped out the hole he'd made and went to his side. I got down on my knees and waited for his healing factor to come into play. The crowd then began to cheer full force for me. I smiled as Isaiah walked up with all the money we'd won. Logan was waking, though he pretended he wasn't and listened.**

** "Nice job," Isaiah commented.**

** "Thanks," I replied.**

** "What're you waiting for?" he asked. "Let's get home before your dad has a duck!"**

** I chuckled.**

** "Isaiah…" I then sighed. "I ****am**** at home."**

** "Oh?" he asked, knowing exactly what I meant. I nodded. "You act like you know this guy."**

** "I do," I replied, chuckling. "Quite personally, too."**

** Isaiah rolled his eyes.**

** "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Just stop drooling."**

** I laughed. If only he knew!**

** "Tell you what," I said. "You take half the money, and I'll take the other half. Then you get your ass home. Unlike you, I'm allowed to be here because only you know who I really am, let alone what."**

** He smirked, then gave me a hug.**

** "Just don't get too caught up," he stated. "It's not wise to do what you're doing."**

** "True," I replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my time here."**

** He snorted and then walked out, taking half the money and leaving half for me. I smiled and looked back at Logan. All of his wounds were healed.**

_** Uh oh. How much did he hear?**_

** "I know you're awake, Logan," I commented quietly. "Why the act?"**

** "Didn't want to interrupt you and pretty-boy," he replied, getting up slowly. I chuckled.**

** "If only you knew," I commented, and then got up, collected my money and cloak, and walked out of the bar, signing autographs on the way out. My Logan would not be pleased to remember this night. I was positive that when I got back that he would punish me for calling him a "poor puppy" as I had.**

_** Oh well. What's the worst he can do?**_

** I started down the street, careful to stay away from the homes I knew. I missed this old town…**

** "Hey!" came a gruff voice. I smiled, stopping and turning around. I knew it was him. I didn't need to see him to know it was him. I smiled to myself and walked towards him.**

** "Yes?" I asked. He reached me and looked into my eyes.**

** "How do you know me?" he asked. I paused and thought about that. Then, in answer, I leaned up and gave him a sensually teasing kiss before time traveling away, back to my time. Logan was right where I left him. He saw me and grinned.**

** "I remember that," he commented. "And I don't think that was fair, leaving me confused in the street like that."**

** I chuckled.**

** "You'll live, I'm sure," I replied, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to him.**

** "Did you have to beat me so bad in front of everyone?" he asked. I laughed out right.**

** "Like you would have stopped if I hadn't knocked you out!" I stated. "Not to mention, there were three hundred reasons to beat you!"**

** He chuckled and grabbed my waist, pulling me right up next to him...**


End file.
